This grant application is submitted to request funds for a exploratory study to establish a Multidisciplinary Cancer Research and Demonstration Network in Northern California and Northwestern Nevada. The ultimate goal of the study is to develop a network of interdependent and interrelated participants devoted to improving the quality of cancer care for all patients. This will be accomplished by developing an organizational network structure in which contractual agreements will be generated, cancer cases identified, and current community practices evaluated. Clinical and educational programs will be developed and coordinated cooperatively for data management and cancer detection, diagnosis, evaluation, treatment, follow up, continuing care and rehabilitation.